Sky Problem English version
by yuki-azure
Summary: the Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi was disappear for a day but the very same day he was returned with something different about him. What happened to him and what is the secret he was hiding? "I am not a hero, I don't care about save the world, I just want to protect all that precious to me"


**Fanfiction Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Sky Problem**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own KHR, I own the story only**

 **Warning : a confused word because English not my first language**

 **MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?**

* * *

 **;:;:Sky Problem:;:;**

* * *

It is a lunch time that waited by most of the student, so at this time, they are leaving class to eat their bento and there is just a few of them that stayed at the classroom. A black haired boy walked toward door when he saw a desk that usually occupied now became empty. He then walked toward desk behind where another boy with silver hair sat there

"Yo, Gokudera!" The black haired boy called that boy named Gokudera "You know where are Tsuna go? Is he sick or something?" He asked

"How do I know, you baseball freak!" Gokudera half screamed at the black hair boy named Yamamoto "This morning I go to Juudaime's house but his mother said that he already going to school" He said with frustrated

"But he doesn't appear at school" Yamamoto said

"I know that already, you think I don't know that Juudaime's desk empty since first period?" He feel frustrated because he doesn't know about his beloved boss's whereabouts

"How if we going to his house after school?" Asked Yamamoto

"Of course that was my purpose" Gokudera answering him. He want to show his dynamit and threw it at Yamamoto but he promised his boss that he won't be hurt innocent people without reason

"Ano... are you guys want to visit Tsuna-kun's home?" Someone ask and when Gokudera and Yamamoto turn their head, they saw sasagawa kyoko there with worry expression in her face "It is rare for Tsuna-kun to disappear like this" She said with a worry tone

"I am also want to know about bossu" Said Chrome with same expression

"Okay, after school we will going to Tsuna's home" Said Yamamoto and all people there agree with that

* * *

 **;:;:Sky Problem:;:;**

* * *

(after school, Sawada house)

The bell ringing and a blonde haired boy open the door "Hayato-nii, takeshi-nii, welcome" The boy named Fuuta said

"Yo, Fuuta, is Tsuna in there?" Ask Yamamoto to Fuuta

"Tsuna-nii?" Repeat Fuuta confused "Isn't Tsuna-nii at the school with you guys?" He ask with confused look

"What is it, Fuuta?" A baby with black fedora came from behind Fuuta and found a confused look from their guest

"Reborn-san, Juudaime isn't going to school" Said Gokudera to the point

"Are you know where he is kodzou? You are always with him, don't you?" Said Yamamoto

"He is not going to school? since the beginning?" Ask Reborn not believe this

"Tsuna-kun not there since the first period, he is not the person who would disappear without reason" Said kyoko still worried

"Because that we came here want to know if bossu was sick or something because as kyoko-san said before, bossu won't be missed class without something important" Now Chrome also speak

"Tsuna said he has something he must to do so he prohibit me to follow him. So, I don't know where he was going" Said Reborn who don't know about his student's whereabout

"S..so... Juudaime really disappear?" Said Gokudera who the face turn white

"Calm down, Gokudera, Tsuna not the type who act reckless" Said Reborn tried to calm Gokudera "Maybe whe he going to school, he caught by the dog and found himself out of city?" Said Reborn with remembering his student's stupidity

"Reborn-san, isn't this Tsuna-san's bag?" Ask I-pin who running to Reborn while hold a bag which belong to Tsuna

"I-pin, don't run too fast!" Screamed a boy with black hair who wear a cloth with cow pattern named Lambo. But he stopped once saw many people in front of the house "Why are so many people here? Are there a party here? If that so Lambo-san will join the party, Lambo-san like the party" Said Lambo not care with worried expression on all people there

"I-pin, where are you found this bag?" Ask Reborn not care at Lambo at all

"In the narrow street over ther" Said I-pin and she pointed at opposite direction from Namimori chuu

"So, Tsuna really not going to school?" Ask Yamamoto

"Reborn-san, what have we do?" Ask Gokudera look at Reborn who thinking hard. He remember Tsuna's word from that morning

* * *

 **;:;:Sky Problem:;:;**

* * *

 _(flashback)_

" _Reborn, today I want to do something in school, so please for today only don't follow me to school" Said Tsuna_

" _What do you want to do, Tsuna-nii?" Ask Fuuta. Nana now doing the laundry so she won't hear anything they speak about now_

" _It was a secret, I can't tell you now but please Reborn" Said Tsuna to Reborn "This is really something I must do" He said_

" _I can't let you do that, dame-Tsuna!" Said Reborn and Tsuna look at him asking for a reason "First I am your tutor so I must know everything you do and the secong, you are really clumsy so I must watch you"_

" _Only for this time, Reborn please! You can ask me to do anything as long as you leave me alone" Said Tsuna begging to Reborn. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta choose to silent because they don't want to get into Reborn and Tsuna's fight_

" _Okay, I will leave you alone" Said Reborn made Tsuna feel relieved "But I will double your training from tomorrow for a week"_

 _Tsuna panic for a moment then he answer seriously "Okay, I understand" He said and continue his breakfast_

 _Reborn fell silent for a moment, what happened that made his stupid student who hate Reborn's training the most of all thing in the world want to double his already hellish training so easily. From the experience Reborn have until now, he know that something was wrong but he don't know what wrong. He look at Tsuna and felt some uneasy feeling in his heart_

* * *

 _ **;:;:Sky Problem:;:;**_

* * *

"I know Juudaime is in danger, I must look for him and save him" Gokudera already running outside before Reborn stopped him

"Wait a moment, Gokudera!" Heard Reborn's voice made Gokudera stopped in reflex "Don't worry too much, Tsuna will come back in dinner" Reborn try persuade him "He never skipped dinner"

"But, Reborn-san..." Gokudera still feel uneasy although it was Reborn who told him nothing to worry

"Don't worry, i'll make sure to contact you all when Tsuna come back" Said Reborn and he stare at kyoko "Kyoko, please don't tell ryohei anything about it, it will only worry him"

"Okay, but are you sure Tsuna-kun really okay? I really worry about him" Said kyoko. It was too clear that among all people there, kyoko was the most who worrying about Tsuna, maybe more than Gokudera

"Believe me, are you doubt me?" Said Reborn

"It not that Reborn-san" Said Gokudera, surely they all known that Reborn word is the most trustworthy word they can have, if he said it was okay surely it would be okay. If he said it was dangerous, it would be dangerous

"Or are you doubt Tsuna?" Reborn ask again

"No it impossible, I won't be doubt you or Juudaime, never in my life I would be do that" Said Gokudera

"Okay then go home and don't do anything reckless or you will only give Tsuna trouble. I'm sure he will back before dinner" Said Reborn

* * *

 **;:;:Sky Problem:;:;**

* * *

(in the random place)

A boy running between tree touched his bleeding arm, his cloth so dirty from blood and dirt. He running fast but not so long after his speed slowed. He leaning on a tree and take a breath while looking behind. His stamina already run out by now and he really want to close his eye to sleep but once again reality not allow him to take even a little break, not in this situation

"The situation really bad, the plan failed, I must inform everyone about this or everything will end" He said to himself. He looking back when he saw a shadow behind him "Shit, he really fast" He said to himself before start to running again but his tired foot gave up not listen to him to move and because of that he fall to the ground and felt pain over his body

"Not now, why my body won't move" He said to himself while panicked. All of his body already in pain and when he look upside he was not so lucky when he found out a shadow appear there. That shadow move close and really close until the boy not know anymore what happen to him when his eye became dark and empty

"sleep well, our precious sky" Some unknown voice can be heard when the boy closed his eye

* * *

 **;:;:Sky Problem:;:;**

* * *

Reborn was sitting in Tsuna's bedroom. The sky already became orange but the boy not home yet, maybe the guardian was right after all that something happened to Tsuna, is he must search for him? No, search him was the same as doubt his student, he must have something he must do alone and he won't be lying to him without reason. And after all, Tsuna was a scared boy, it was mot possible for him doing anything reckless and dangerous

The door opened and there is Sawada Nana stan there searching for her only child "Ara.. Reborn-kun? Do you know where is tsu-kun?" She ask Reborn when she doesn't found Tsuna there

"Tsuna now on the friend's home mama, he said he want to do homework and come home late" Said Reborn

"Ah so? Then I won't be cook much" Nana said not too worry and walk away "He should said from the beginning if he would come home late so i'm not worry" Reborn heard what Nana have said. Although it seems that Nana don't care about Tsuna but behind her smile she was the most person who worry about him, but she doesn't want anyone to feel the same way so she hide that emotion with a smile when other around

Reborn look at the door and guessing what have Tsuna do now when he heard a sound that really surprise him

"Tadaima!" The door opened from bellow and a boy with brown hair walked inside

"Ah, tsu-kun, okaeri!" Said Nana "Reborn-kun said that you would be came home late" Nana said when she greet her son with a smile

"Ah it was true, but my friend sick so I decided to came home fast" Said Tsuna

"Is that so? I hope he would be better soon then" Said Nana "Hurry change your clothes, I will be make dinner" She said and walk to the kitchen

* * *

 **;:;:Sky Problem:;:;**

* * *

That evening as usually Hibari patrol the Namimori middle school and when he don't see anymore student he walk to the gate when a girl who he hate run to him

"Herbivore, what are you doing here?" Ask Hibari to him

"I drop my earring somewhere and now I look for it" Answer the girl with eyepatch in one of her eyes

"It is prohibited to walk in the school after school hour end" He said

"But, kumo no hito, I must find that earring, mukuro-sama want me to keep it while he's gone and now I lost it, what should I say to mukuro-sama when he back? Or what should I said to boss if he know that the Vongola gear lost somewhere" Said the Vongola's mist guardian who named Chrome who she seems want to cry

"Vongola gear? You mean this?" Hibari take out an earring with Vongola's emblem from his pocket and gave it to Chrome. "This time I forgave you, but in exchange invite that pineapple or I will bite you to death" Said Hibari show his tonfa

"I know, kumo no hito, I will said that to mukuro-sama, thank you for help me found this earring" Said Chrome walk away before Hibari stopped her

"Wait, you seems not go home, where are you before?" Ask Hibari when he saw the girl held a school bag and still in her uniform

"I am go to boss's house with other because he didn't show up in class" Chrome answer

"So, are you found herbivore?" Ask Hibari again know that who Chrome mean as boss is Sawada Tsunayoshi

"No, boss also not home. So we are really worried about him" Said Chrome

"Hmm... so that herbivore disappear" He said with a smirk feels interest

"Ye..yeah..! I must going now, thank you kumo no hito" Said Chrome walk away leave Hibari behind

Hibari look at the girl walk away until he can't saw her again and his smirk disappear "I don't like this" He said to himself. He know that there is something wrong, he never wish this situation became true but when he turned himself he know that the worst just begin

Behind him, there is a boy with brown hair and brown eyes stare at the evening sky. Hibari didn't move and gave the boy a glare "It is prohibited to walk in the school after school hour end" He said to the boy who seem ignore him

The boy then turned his head to Hibari, his brown eyes seems different from before although Hibari didn't know what the different "Ah, Hibari-san, you are here?" Ask the boy who feel something strange about Hibari being in the school

"That pineapple girl search you, she said you didn't attend class, so what are you doing here?" Ask Hibari knew that the boy before him is the same boy who was looked by Chrome and other, Sawada Tsunayoshi

"I want to get something and I think that thing was placed in this school" Said Tsuna

Hibari narrow his eyes, the normal Sawada Tsunayoshi would be afraid and screamed when he saw Hibari but this person seems so calm. Hibari though for a moment before he said to Tsuna

"I don't care about your reason, but you are breaking the rules so I will bite you to death" Hibari said while prepare his tonfa

"But you let Chrome aside, right?" Ask Tsuna

"It was because she didn't came to the school ground, so she didn't break the rules" Said Hibari

"is that so? I think you have a soft spot for her" Said Tsuna

"are you picking a fight with me? someone like you will be worth to bite to death" Hibari said and run for Tsuna in full speed and swing his tonfa to the brown haired boy who easily avoid it and that made the skylark more angry

* * *

 **;:;:Sky Problem:;:;**

* * *

Mochida just back from his kendo training when he saw Namimori middle school gate was open. He though it was strang because usually at this time Hibari finished his patrol and close the gate. He then more shocked when he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi walk out from the school gate without bruise

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing in school?" Ask Mochida after saw Tsuna get out from Namimori middle school without single bruise. It impossible to not face Hibari because usually Hibari stand at the gate at this time and it would be more impossible to leave out safe without Hibari's bite to death

"Ah, Mochida-senpai!" Said Tsuna to his senpai

"What are you doing? How can you safe from Hibari?" Mochida asked

"I have something with Hibari so of course he didn't bite me to death" He said with a smile "Keep that aside you want to go home, right senpai? How if we are walk together? Our house was at the same direction right?" Ask Tsuna

"Don't even dreaming about it, Sawada! I don't want anyone thinking that I am a friend of someone like you" He said and take another route

"Okay then, be careful and see you tomorrow" Said Tsuna walk home while said something in soft voice who can't be hearing by anyone

Tsuna arrive at the fence of his house and he can saw in his bedroom Reborn talk with Nana, he heard that Reborn make an excuse for him by saying that he would be home late because doing homework in his friend's home so when Nana walk downstairs he open the door

"Tadaima!" He said to Nana and gave her a reason for his appearance in the house although Reborn said he was on his friend's house. Nana believed what Tsuna said and order him to change clothes and take dinner

Tsuna then walk upstairs but found Reborn stand in the middle staircase with his hidden expression behind his fedora hat

* * *

 **;:;:Sky Problem:;:;**

* * *

 **Hello minna-san, this is my first katekyo hitman reborn fanfiction in English, I am not lying because it was really my first in English, not my first story because actually it was just a remake from my first fanfic in Indonesian language plus something new but most is the same just differentiated in language**

 **I am now trying to write story in English only to train my English skill and my poor grammar :( so sorry if this story have many mistake because you know, I am still learning. And if you have something strange with my word, it was because my knowing word really little so I have to repeat many word because I didn't know the synonym and that may made you uncomfortable to read**

 **So, I would be glad if you gave me advice to correct my bad grammar and maybe suggest a word more suitable with the plot and I am also want to know if you like this story because if you like it I will writing the second chapter but if you wouldn't I will write another story of mine in English**

 **Another reason why I write this story in English was because I forget the plot of my own story, lol. It was true because I write this story near two or three years ago (I even forgot when I started made this story) and because my schedule as student I can't write for long time and I forget it, but now I felt like start write again although my schedule more thigh than before because I am a college student since last year so this year would became my second year in university and I would have more thigh schedule with study and my organization. So, I want a change of atmosphere with remade this story and maybe by change this story to English I can get the plot I have forgotten and continue the story**

 **So thank you to hear my ridiculous reason and I will wait for your respond, see you next chapter...**


End file.
